


Four Dragons and a Sun

by Veridissima



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post - A Dance With Dragons, Post-Canon, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veridissima/pseuds/Veridissima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A death brings Aegon to the Throne, and then there are some people who never received the funeral they deserved</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Dragons and a Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the fifth day of Spoilers Ahoy! Challenge - prompt: Funerals  
> It can also be read as a sequel to "Five Nights in Dorne", but missing a piece in the middle, it will be called "Five Days in Dragonstone", if I ever write it - I'm just missing something to happen in one of the days, if anyone wants to sugest something, you can  
> English is not my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes  
> Also, I don't own ASOIAF.  
> Enjoy!!

Aegon could feel his body trembling, his mind wouldn't stop working and he felt like breaking down, it was just him now – he was the last dragon (there was Jon… _but he never wants to be a dragon, he belongs in the north_ ) – it was just him now.

His aunt was burning in front of him, half of the lords and ladies of Westeros, and the people of King's Landing, but all they worried about was _who would be the next Hand?_ , _who would be part of the Small Council?_ , _would he keep doing things like his aunt?_ , and the worst question of them all, _would he annul his marriage?_. Of course, he knew the answer, but people were looking at Myrcella with hatred in their eyes – smallfolk and high lords alike – and he wanted to protect her.

During the entire ceremony of the burning of the Queen's body, she had kept away from him, when what he needed was her hand wrapped around his, whispering that everything would be okay, that they would get through it. But now they were entering the Great Sept of Baelor for the ceremony led by the High Septon before her body was finally buried and Aegon had to truly say goodbye and accept a new life, he moved to where Myrcella was accompanied by her cousin.

"My ladies," he said bowing to them.

"My prince," Lady Joy said, bowing as well, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, my lady." He thanked her, and she left after squeezing her cousin's arm.

"Are you okay, Aegon?" Myrcella asked him when they were finally alone – as much as they could be – and he wanted to lie and say yes, but he knew she could read him.

"Not really… 'Cella, please sit in the front with me. I need you." He whispered.

"Aegon… the people…"

"Please tell me you don't believe the talk about the annulment."

"I…" Aegon couldn't believe she would doubt their marriage, so he took her hand and rested it on her belly.

"Myrcella, I'm not leaving you or making you leave. We are a family." He told her truthfully, before taking her hand in his and leading her down the aisle to the first row, and reminding himself that he wasn't truly alone.

Aegon could hear people whispering, and he wanted to tell them he was to be king, so they should stop mistreating his wife, he could feel that Myrcella was uncomfortable even if she still held her head high, but he could see by the way she was arranging her hair so it would cover her scar – _she had never had to do that in Dragonstone, we were happy there._

They sat together, and Myrcella squeezed his hand – like he did when she received the news of her mother's death, they had spent the entire night sharing stories in the quiet of her room; and while his aunt could be mourn in public, he had no stories to share about her, he had no stories to share about a father (good or bad), about a sister… he had stories about the man who raised him – who died and hided a decease for so long – and the woman who pretend to be who she wasn't and now, finally, was back home, after looking in the kingdoms for Aegon's brother first.

There were people in the room, who knew more about Queen Daenerys than he ever did – there was Jorah, her Hand; those who belonged to her Khalasar who had adventured themselves in the sea for her, who had followed Westeros rules for her, and now had nowhere to be, that once again who adventure themselves back home; there were the Unsullied who now had no one to follow and nowhere to go – but still they all knew her better than her own blood. So, he closed his eyes and let go of her to the sound of the High Septon's voice.

* * *

Aegon had excused himself earlier from the feast, leaving her alone dealing with every lord and lady from the Kingdoms, who looked at her like she had personally killed their families, she didn't know how she would make it here, how she was going to be able to live here again. Every corner she could feel her mother, her _father_ , her other father, her uncles, her bothers – and they had only been here for a day. She had seen the Throne Room, displaying the Dragon Skulls – she looked around scared she would somehow found the body of her family members displayed that way – but said nothing, while wondering what they had done to the Baratheon and Lannister banners that had filled the walls.

Joy sat with her after Aegon had retired, and tried to make her feel better, but Joy hadn't been in King's Landing many times before. So Myrcella was alone, bearing the burden of not being able to erase Tommen's laugh from the end of the table, or Jon Arryn trying to talk to her father who just laughed and ignored him, how uncl… Jaime and Arys would stay behind them guarding the table – she could feel Ser Barristan behind her and he made her feel safe, thinking that maybe he didn't hate her – or Mom smiling down at her and Tommen telling them to eat their vegetables.

When Myrcella finally retired, the feast had died down a bit even if there were some lords drinking and dancing, Joy left with her, with Ser Barristan following close behind, they stopped at her cousin's room first; before moving to look for her husband, she looked in the rooms they had slept the night before – he wasn't there – so she went through the Keep looking for him, and some time during her search she started walking next to Ser Barristan.

"Ser Barristan, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, my princess." He told her, and somehow she was transported back to a time when she was a young girl wanting to know more about the Targaryens kings, that her father didn't let her learn more about.

"Do you think I… Do you like… Why did you decide to serve Queen Daenerys?" She asked him, neither of them stopped, and she wondered if he was going to answer.

"A member of a Kingsguard serves for life, my princess."

"But when my brother let you go," she said carefully, "There were so many Kings rising in Westeros, why go so far?"

"Because I hoped Queen Daenerys could be the ruler her brother would have been."

"Was she?"

"No… but everybody is a different type of ruler. She was better than her father and…"

"And mine," she said sadly.

"My princess, your father was a great warrior and he could be loyal to the causes and people he believed in; but he wasn't made to rule."

"Do you think Prince Aegon will…"

"Only time will tell, my princess, I don't know him, I hope I will, if he lets me continue to serve him."

"He will, I'll make sure of that," Myrcella said, wanting a familiar face in her home.

"And if you're wondering about your own capacity, you're already a step forward by wanting to do better. I have known you since you're no bigger than a kitten, and you were always nicer and smarter than everyone else, you've a bright future in which you will build your own path," he told her, and he finally stopped, looked at her and added, "You will make mistakes, everyone does, but you don't and shouldn't be haunted by your mother's or father's, you're not them."

"Thank you, sir," he nodded his head at her, and continued to lead her through the walls, looking for Aegon, until she found another member of Queen Daenerys' Queensguard guarding a door, so she knew he would be inside.

She could recognize this part of the castle, it was where the royal apartments were – the Maegor's Holdfast – but the room that was guarded she didn't remember to ever been there, but she still knocked on the door, she heard nothing, but she dared to enter all the same.

When she entered, she was now sure she had never been there before, the room was poorly lighted, wasn't as rich as the rest of the castle, and seemed to not have been touched in years. Didn't took long for Myrcella to notice him in the middle of the room, sitting on the floor – she was scared of the dead look in his eyes – she approached him quietly.

Aegon felt her coming closer, so without looking up he extended a hand to her; she took it and let him rest against her legs, his head reached her belly, so she pulled his head, that looked at the floor, up, so she could comb his silver hair, until she saw he had tears in his eyes, which now seemed dark blue.

"Love…" she said, carefully kneeling down next to him.

"I don't know any of them, Myrcella… They came to me and told me stories about my aunt, and I knew nothing…" he said looking down again, but grasped for her hand that he held between his two larger hands "… and then I didn't knew father, or mother or my own sister," he looked up, fixing his eyesight in something in the wall, and she finally noticed the stain with blood on the floor and the spot at the wall.

"Aegon… you shouldn't be here…" she told him quietly.

"Why not? That blood should be mine… a baby died so I could live, Myrcella, and what have I done? Nothing…" _You didn't do nothing, we built a family, we took care of Dragonstone_ , she wanted to tell him, "The only thing I did was marry to the family who killed them…" she heard him whisper, and she pulled her hand away, _no… he can't say that… it was the court talking… not him… never him…_ He finally turned back to her feeling the loss of her hand between his, "oh… Cella… I didn't mean that," he said coming closer and trying to take her face between his hands, "I'm so sorry, I just don't know what to do… or deal with this."

"Just don't say that, you've done a lot. We're starting a family together and we can make this kingdom better than before, okay." She told him seriously.

"Okay… but what do I do if they kill you or our baby, like they did my family."

"We won't let them." Myrcella told him, evoking her mother's voice.

"Thank you for being here," Aegon whispered before lying his head on her lap, "Do you think we can find a room to sleep without being the royal chamber? My sister…" she knew what he was going to say, so she caressed his head and hair.

"Of course, how do my childhood room sound?" Her bed was big enough (at least while her belly didn't grow bigger). He nodded and said nothing more for awhile, before he spoke.

"Cella, do you think we could have a funeral for mother and Rhaenys?" He asked sounding so much younger.

"Their… bodies are in Dorne."

"I know, I don't want to take them from their resting place… I just need to…"

"Okay. We'll start planning it after we deal with the coronation in two days."

* * *

Aegon woke up with a nightmare again, and he couldn't recognize where he was, until he noticed that he wasn't lying in bed, but yes in someone's legs, he looked up and found his beautiful wife, who still had her hand on his hair, and he tried to get away without waking her up. And when he finally stood up and stretched he remembered he was in the room where his mother had died, he tried not to think of it, and just wake up Myrcella, so they could go sleep in a real bed.

He knelt next to her, the cheek bared to him was the scarred one, but she still looked beautiful to him, and he liked that she hadn't felt the need to hide it in so long – _until today, and the court's whispers._

"Cella… Cella…" She mumbled something back that he couldn't understand, "Cella, please let's go to bed."

"Please… just… let me sleep," she said, trying to swat him away, like he was a fly, so he did what he knew always got her up in the mornings and started kissing her face, neck, biting on her jaw line, and when he finally reached her earlobe, after she started moving her head to give him better access, she was already pulling at his hair. But before he could let it get out of hand, he pushed away, and waited until her eyes finally opened and he could see her emerald eyes – just like him, she didn't seem to recognize the place.

"We fell asleep here, maybe it's time to retire to our… your bedchamber."

"Yes, please," she said still a bit sleepy, extending her arm so he could help her stand up.

He rested his hand on her lower back, leading her outside, where they found Ser Barristan still outside – and Aegon couldn't help but feel bad he had left the man there for so long, but Myrcella beat him to it.

"Oh… I'm sorry, Ser Barristan, we fell asleep," Myrcella started to rumble on.

"No problem, my prince, princess, it's my pleasure to protect you."

"Thank you," she said smiling, and taking Aegon's hand in hers – he was surprised about that, since they found out about Queen Daenerys' death, they had discussed a great amount of things, one of those was how there weren't suppose to be any public displays of affection at court like they did in Dragonstone, but he guessed his wife trusted Ser Barristan enough. "Also, can you help us? Do you know if my old chamber is still how I left it?"

"I think so, my princess, the Queen didn't had much time to arrange anything that wasn't a priority."

"I'm glad, we'll be going there," she said, and the knight didn't even question it.

"My prince, I planned on speaking with you about this on the morning, but if you give me permission…"

"Of course, Ser Barristan, continue."

"As you must know, most members of the Queensguard were Dothraki men that were faithful to Queen Daenerys, but they don't actually understand the concept of serving for life."

"That means I will have to look for seven new knights for the Queensguard."

"I hope not, my prince. I would hope you would accept my services, and there's a young knight from the Reach that I don't think plans on leaving either."

"Of course, I'll accept you service, and the boy if he still wants to be a part of the Kingsguard."

"I believe so, my prince," Ser Barristan said stopping at the door, "We're here; do you need anything more?"

"Could you please get someone to bring us our things from the guest chamber we slept last night?"

"Of course, my prince."

"And something to eat," Myrcella added, and the knight bowed and opened the door for them.

Aegon was surprised by what he found in the room, it was clearly a young girl's bedchamber – he remembered she had left when she was barely ten years old – the only thing that would resemble a bedchamber from someone's older was the banter over the bed, with a lion and a stag, it was the first thing Myrcella touched, smiling – he knew once again she was thinking about her family.

They had been in silent for a while, and he left her alone while he looked around the room, there were books on shelves – most of them, fairytales, he noticed one hidden behind the others, he took it off, it was a book about Targaryen history.

"My father didn't like the idea of learning about Targaryens," she said coming closer, and resting her head behind him.

"But the Targaryen charm worked," he said smirking at her, earning him a slap on the arm.

"Shut up!" She told him, smiling.

"How does it feel to be here again?"

"Weird," she said, still lost in her thoughts, "It seems to make me miss my family even more… not that I don't like what we built together… but…"

"…you feel you're betraying them a bit…" Aegon said, that was exactly what he had felt to the blood stain with his mother's blood, and Myrcella nodded and he hugged her, whispering to her that they would be okay.

But they were interrupted, by someone knocking on the door, Aegon went to get it, and two maids walked in with their clothes and a tray with food.

"Do you need anything else, m'prince?" One of them asked, still looking a bit distrustful to the banner over the bed.

Myrcella went immediately to the tray of food, and took two cakes, and between bites said, "I'm starving," Aegon extended his hand, thinking that the second cake was for him, "I'm carrying your child and I just said I was starving do you really think that cake is for you."

Aegon laughed and moved to their bag, they had only brought the essential stuff – everything had happened so quick that they had travelled in Viserion's back, the rest of the things were coming by sea – so Aegon was surprised to find a doll in the bag, of course he recognized it, it was one of Myrcella's favourite things ( _maybe he shouldn't have been so surprised_ ), he picked it up, and turned to Myrcella.

"It seems your _friend_ is finally home too." He said giving her the doll, it was easy to see a younger Myrcella playing on the floor with her doll; she smiled at him, but didn't take the doll.

"Can you please put her next to that wooden chest on the floor?"

"Which of them?"

"The smaller one," she told him, so he did as she asked. The smaller chest wasn't that small, he was sure it could hold a lot of things inside and he noticed the _M_ and the _S_ carved in.

"What does it mean?" He asked turning to her, "The _M_ and _S_?"

"I don't think the _M_ it's that hard to guess. The _S_ is my cousin."

"Joy?" He couldn't remember anymore cousins, there was Janei but she was too young.

"No, my other cousin, from my father's side – Shireen." The name wasn't unfamiliar to him, he was sure he had heard it before, and looking at the door in his hand, he figured it out. She was the daughter of Lord Stannis, the Lord (or King) who had died fighting in the Wall, he knew some people in the North still defended her rightful place in the Iron Throne, even after Queen Daenerys brought the dragons, to help defeat the White Walkers.

"Is the doll supposed to be her?" He asked; he couldn't believe he had never asked, that wasn't a usual doll for a young girl, with a mottled patch of grey on the left side of her face and large years.

"Yes, she has one like me… without the scar… we used to play together. If you look inside that chest you will find a half a dozen of dresses for the dolls, Shireen has the other half… or had, I don't know." He wanted to look inside, but he would leave it for another day, maybe there were already too many memories for one day.

He moved back to the trunk to look for clothes they could sleep in – Myrcella wasn't that tall, but for sure she would have grown out of the clothes in the closet – he finally found something, and turned to find Myrcella only in her smallclothes – _she looks beautiful…_ – touching the small bump in her belly, while it wasn't visible when she was in her dresses, it had became quite visible when she wore nothing. He moved closer and rested his hand above hers, thinking of this life they had created together.

"I hope she's just as beautiful as her mother," he said.

"It could be a boy," Myrcella told him, "But sure, it would be better if he had my looks." He ignored the comment and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

It had taken a moon and half since the coronation to get everyone needed in King's Landing, so they could do the funeral ceremony for Elia, Rhaenys, Rhaella and Rhaegar (Aegon had thought about a ceremony for King Aerys too, but he and his Hand had decided maybe it was better not, for the same reasons Myrcella couldn't do a public ceremony for her mother).

It would be a small ceremony, just family, Myrcella was walking outside in a black dress that was making her unbelievably hot, she was followed by one of newest member of the Kingsguard (Aegon hadn't been able to fill all the places yet, but it was going as well as it could be expected).

"Are you feeling well, Your Grace?"

"Yes, it's just the sun, Ser Lady Brienne." Lady Brienne or Ser Lady Brienne had been a companion of her uncle Jaime, the first time they had met it had been on the day before Myrcella's wedding, when she came to fill a promise she had made to Jaime – to deliver a old necklace that had belonged to her mother, and before to her grandmother, Myrcella cherished the necklace like almost nothing else and wore it around her neck all the time.

"If you're sure, Your Grace," Ser Lady Brienne said, they made the rest of the way too the sept in silence, and once again she was hugged by Lady Arianne, she liked having her friend back, but she wasn't the same since the death of three of her cousins, and her two brothers

"I still can't believe you're all grown up, you came to live with us you were so young."

"Thank you, my lady."

"Now, down to the real business," Arianne said smiling and nudging her shoulder, "Who's the man with the dark hair? He's talking to your cousin."

"That's Jon Snow, Aeg… the king's brother."

"Oh… Ned Stark's bastard." Myrcella nodded, she knew everyone still saw Jon as that – at least in the South, in the North he was still Lord Commander even with the end of the Night's Watch – but the boy didn't have any prominent Targaryen's looks, and looked to much like his uncle, he didn't seem to mind, she had told him that a few days ago, and he had just smiled proudly and answered he hoped he could be the man his uncle had been. "Will Aegon ever acknowledge him?" Myrcella didn't comment on the lack of use of Aegon's proper title, but she wanted to even if she was family, it was good to remember Arianne that he wasn't a kid anymore.

"Prince Jon doesn't want to. He likes to be as he is," Myrcella told her friend, and knowing of Arianne's intentions, added, "And secondly he wouldn't leave the North."

"Oh… sweet Cella, I wasn't talking about marrying him, I just wanted to have some fun while I stay here," Arianne said smirking, "And he looks good."

"Not as much as his brother," Myrcella found herself whispering, and Arianne just laughed.

"Of course you think that, you're married to his brother," Arianne told her, making Myrcella blush – because even if she loved Aegon, when she was thinking about Jon's brother, it was Robb and not Aegon. Robb Stark, the Young Wolf, had been her first crush; she remembered how young and happy she had been when the older boy led her to the Great Hall in Winterfell – oh… and how jealous had been Aegon when she told him about her crush on Jon's cousin. "Your husband is finally coming, I'll let you go."

Arianne went back to her cousins, as Myrcella moved to where the King was coming from, he was dressed in black as well, and involved in conversation with his Hand, they both stopped where Lord Snow and Joy were talking, and she met them there.

"Your Grace," Lord Snow immediately said, bowing to both Myrcella and Aegon, "Lady Baratheon," he said bowing again.

"Jon, you asked me to call you by your name once, you can still do the same," Shireen, Aegon's Hand, told him, having spent a lot of time with Lord Snow when she lived at the Wall with her father, there was a time she even helped Lord Snow handling the paperwork at the Wall – since she was one of the few that knew how to read, and didn't join in battles.

"It's a pleasure to see you again. Lady Hill was just telling me how you've been helping with Drogon."

"It's nothing," Shireen said blushing.

"It's certainly not nothing, Drogon wouldn't answer to me, if it wasn't for Shireen, I don't know if I could have stopped him. It's so good to have you here, brother," Aegon said, reaching to shake his brother's hand, and Myrcella knew how much he meant it, her husband was seriously trying to develop some relationship with his brother, "You know you always have a place here."

"Thank you, Your Grace. But the North and the Free Folk still need the help of the Wall."

"Just know you're always welcome."

"Thank you, Your Grace." Jon said, while Myrcella noticed that everyone had already entered the Royal Sept, so she told them it was time to go.

The Royal Sept was much emptier than it normally was, and it couldn't be compared to the people who had came to the Queen's Funeral in the Great Sept of Baelor, Aegon had only wanted family and friends - the Martells, Lord Snow, Lady Ashara Dayne and Ser Barristan, and then there were Myrcella, Joy and Shireen – the children of the families who destroyed them, but luckily nobody said anything.

The High Septon led them in prayer, first for Rhaegar Targaryen, dead in the Trident by the hand of Robert Baratheon, second for Rhaenys Targaryen, killed by Amory Lorch, third for Elia Martell, killed by Gregor Clegane – Myrcella couldn't help but notice how Lady Ashara searched for Ser Barristan's hand – and finally, but not in any way less important, Queen Rhaella Targaryen, dead during child birth; after the prayers, the High Septon asked if someone would like to say a few words, Lady Ashara was the first one to offer.

The beautiful woman detangled her hand from Ser Barristan's and stood before them, she cleared her throat and started talking,

"I knew Elia since we were only little girls, she would invite me to play in the Water Gardens and I would stay with her. We were so different, Elia was calmer and sweeter, she loved reading and staying lying under the sun, I liked to run and dance and yell from the top of my lungs. When we grew up, I was chasing the boys from Sunspear and Starfall, sometimes ignoring her," she said sadly, trying not to cry again, "And then one day she was betrothed to Rhaegar Targaryen – the heir to the Crown – he was a good man, much like her, he was calm and enjoyed staying up late reading with her." She smiled at Aegon and continued, "They also loved their kids very much, I remember how happy Prince Rhaegar was after Rhaenys was born and then again with Aegon – even if then we were also worried about Elia's health. I couldn't believe when the news of her death arrived to Dorne, I had lost my best friend and sister, and then my brother, it was then that I met Prince Rhaegar's youngest son; but soon after I found out that Prince Aegon had escaped, and I knew I needed to raise him, it was finally time for me to grew up and live up to the expectations Elia always knew I could reach." She said sadly, after she continued talking by leading them in another prayer to Elia, and then another to Rhaenys, Rhaegar and Rhaella.

The next one to stand up was Obara, she made her way to the front of sept, from what she remembered Obara had never been good with words, but more a woman of action, but she had still something to say.

"Our family has suffered too much, in the last few years, I lost my father, and the woman who helped him raise me and my sisters, I lost my uncle and two cousins, and I lost three sisters. But they didn't die in vain, my little cousin is back on the Throne and my father finally avenged his sister. I remember meeting Elia and Rhaenys, Sarella had just been born, and father had been enthusiastic about showing us to his sister – the last time she had came to Dorne was when Arianne was born, but then I wasn't living with dad yet. He took us to King's Landing, I seemed to think I knew how the world worked and I was sure Princess Elia would hate us because we're bastards, but not once she looked down on us, she would play and read to us, and ask us questions – she would make us feel loved." Obara finished, and walked out awkwardly, taking her seat next to her sisters once again, pulling her arm around the youngest one.

Arianne was the next to stand up; she talked how she helped her aunt taking care of Rhaenys, as her cousin she remembered playing and talking to her aunt and her cousin. But she also remembered Prince Rhaegar who had been her uncle by marriage, who had taken her to the library once, and she remembered the memory happily.

The next one was Lord Snow, he didn't seem to know what to say, he went up the stairs quietly, his face was unreadable – once again, reminded her of Lord Ned Stark – he was in silent for awhile, but then he cleared his throat.

"I didn't know neither of them, everything I learned from them was what Maester Luwin taught me, and what my fat… uncle told us. My uncle had fought in the Rebellion against my father's family, because he wanted his sister, my mother back and safe, but I know that my father never once supported what happened in Sack of King's Landing, and regretted he hadn't been able to arrive quicker that the Lannisters," Lord Snow took a deep breath and looked at Myrcella and Joy, before continuing, "My brot… cousin – Robb Stark… we used to play knights and princes, and I remember I used to be a Targaryen – Daeron I…" he interrupted again, not knowing what to day, "Once I asked Lord Stark about Prince Rhaegar and King Aerys, and he told me Prince Rhaegar could have been a good King, that he had always thought him an intelligent and honourable man, at least until he kidnapped my mom. I'll always look up to Ned Stark and call him my father, but I'll also wish I had the chance to meet the man who fathered me and the girl I would call my sister." Lord Snow finished, and let them in prayer, but a different one, he asked the Old Gods to look after them.

While Lord Snow took his seat, Ser Barristan stood up and went to the front, since Myrcella met him, he was never a man of many words, but he still seemed to want to say something about the Targaryens.

"I joined the Kingsguard still during Jaehaerys II reign, and I met Queen Rhaella and King Aerys when they were still a Princess and a Prince. Queen Rhaella was a beautiful, kind and intelligent woman, Lady Joanna and Princess Martell were never very far from her, they were all very young and everyone turned their heads, and they were loved. I remember guarding the Princesses and Lady Joanna while they went to the city to visit the orphanages or to pray with the smallfolk. Queen Rhaella had always been a great Queen and mother, she tried to raise Prince Rhaegar the best she could, and she tried to help Princess Elia around the Keep when she first arrived, and she would help Princess Elia with Princess Rhaenys every time she needed." Ser Barristan looked over the people looked at him, took a deep breath and said. "I'm proud of have known them, and I wish I could have protect them better – neither of them ever deserved to die."

Ser Barristan finished his speech, nodded at the crowd and left the centre to take his seat, and Myrcella looked to Aegon, knowing it was his turn, she squeezed his hand before he stood up to give him strength, he made it to the front and looked at her, she smiled at him and he started to speak.

"Thank you for coming, I know it would mean a lot for them. You're here today, to honour these people who marked our lives in some way, and as some of you I never had the pleasure of knowing them. Today I'm here to mourn my father, my mother, my grandmother and my sister, when I know very little about them, just what people tell me. So sometimes I wonder what right do I have to miss them? But they were my family, and I grew up without a family, at least by blood. Lady Ashara and Lord Jon Connington gave up everything to raise me, to teach me about my mother and father, and I'm thankful for that. But as my brother said, I wished I had met them, I wished to know if they would be proud of me. I wished they were alive, so I could have loved them." Aegon said, the last part was almost a whisper…

The septon took Aegon's place again, and led them in prayer again, before they moved to the crypts under the Royal Sept – they didn't had the bodies of any of the victims, Elia and Rhaenys had been buried in Dorne, Rhaegar's body had been burned and nobody knew of Rhaella's, having perished in Dragonstone – but Aegon had a gravestone made for each of them; Aegon dispatched the septon and they moved alone to the crypts, everyone helped preparing the empty graves and putting the gravestone in its place.

When they were finished, Aegon took his place next to her and glanced over the four gravestones, each of them with a different name and message, he seemed calmer.

"How do you feel?" Myrcella asked him.

"Better," he answered, "I feel that I can finally move on, and that they finally rest," he took her again, and promised her, "After you give birth, we are going to Casterly Rock, so you can do the same for your mother." She squeezed his hand tighter, laid her head on his shoulder and let the pain be swept away.


End file.
